1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses such as facsimile machines and printers.
2. Related Art
In portable electronic devices such as digital cameras and note-type personal computers, a battery is removably attached to a main body of the device. Recording apparatuses such as facsimile machines and printers also use a battery and are formed small-sized, light-weight and portable. Examples of such recording apparatuses are disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3600173 and Japanese Patent No. 4387651.
In printers disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3600173 and Japanese Patent No. 4387651, a battery mounting surface extends over the entire back face of the apparatus, that is, the battery mounting surface is designed to be accessed from the back side of the apparatus for attachment and removal of the battery. Accordingly, a user needs to turn the printer so that the back face of the printer is oriented forward and the user can visually observe the battery mounting surface for attachment and removal of the battery. As a result, such printers do not always have good operability since the orientation of the printer during printing and the orientation of the printer during attachment and removal of the battery are different.
In addition, in the printers disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3600173 and Japanese Patent No. 4387651, the overall size of the apparatus including the battery is increased on the back side of the apparatus since the battery is attached on the back side. Accordingly, there has been a problem in that the apparatuses designed to be portable do not have good portability.